Of Peace and Love: Book 1
by Serene Midnight
Summary: A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!
1. Prologue

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK ONE  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"_

_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Prologue**

*****  
**

Once upon a time, there was a time named Silver Millenium and a faraway land called Moon Kingdom. It was a beautiful place ruled by Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity.

At the same time, not very far from the Moon Kingdom, lied the Earth Kingdom. Its rulers were King Eos and Queen Elana and their only child, Prince Endymion.

***

Endymion was a tall, dark-haired young boy with deep, unmistakeable blue eyes. At a first glance, he looked like a tough and strong man, but his face was hiding a romantic, kind-hearted person and also a very wise one.

The Prince was having a hard time as his twentieth birthday was approaching because his parents were putting all their efforts in finding a fiance for him. They were getting older and as the days passed they felt their powers fading.

"My son, I strongly believe that you should find a girl to wed. It's time we pass the throne to you."

"Mother, like I told you before, I haven't found that_ one girl_ yet."

"How about Beryl? She's the only one you've known for a long time.", the King insisted.

"I hope you're joking, father!", the Prince protested.

Beryl was a wicked, green-eyed woman. Her hair was dark, but in the light it reflected a fiery red colour. She had been dreaming of having Endymion for a long time. Since she came at the castle, she knew exactly what her aim was: to become a princess and to rule the world.

"Son, I'm very serious. If you won't find the perfect girl until you get twenty, I'm afraid you'll have to marry her."

Endymion could not believe his ears. His parents had just given him an ultimatum. He headed to the door, without even noticing that Beryl was lurking very carefully. Her eyes were hiding great plans and hopes. He was about to leave the room, when the two of them measured noses.

"Beryl, what are you doing here? Can't you just stay out of my business?"

"I've heard it all, Endymion. They're planning to get us married!"

She was always very persuausive.

"Not even in your dreams! Back off, Beryl, you're pushing my limits!"

***

On the other hand, Serenity was a sweet and charming princess, sometimes too sensitive and somehow unreasonable when it came to her feelings, friends and family.

It was a bright, sunny day. Serenity was taking her daily courses under Ami's guidance. Ami was her tutor. She was smart, but the princess did not pay serious attention to her lessons usually. She found herself easily distracted by anything.

"Today we're going to talk about the history of our kingdom. Now where did I put that book...."

Ami started to search in all her bookshelves when she suddenly stopped.

"I know where it is!" she exclaimed.

"Where?", the Princess startled.

"In the Royal Library! I'll go and check it!"

"No!", she striked in with a suggestion. "You look tired. You've studied all day long. Let me bring it to you. You take a seat here and wait for me."

Of course, the Princess used this as an excuse to get rid of her royal routine, even if just for a few minutes.

Serenity was so pleased that she found a reason to spare for time. Of course Ami was beginning to feel proud. Was the Princess becoming interested in history? Of course, history lessons were boring for her.

She made her way to the Royal Library of the palace and opened the door.

Serenity stepped in and began to look for books beginning with _H_. The room was huge and dusty. There were lots of old books. She couldn't help but admire the large collection. And there was a full shelf only with the letter _H_.

"Wow!", she wondered, "Oh, here it is!"

The book she wanted was placed on the top of the shelf. She grabbed for it, but could not take it. Her fingers barely even touched it. She wasn't tall at all. In her attempt to grab it, a batch of books fell on the floor.

"Oh, my! I am so clumsy!"

She bent to pick them, when she stumbled upon an old book entitled: _Earth: The Kingdom_.

Its cover fascinated her. The letters were hardly visible and they looked like they were golden. Under the title, she could see some _weird_ flowers printed. They were red and, surprisingly, they had some sort of thorns.

"What kind of flowers are this?", she asked herself.

She opened it slowly and skimmed through the text. At the end of that book, there was a chapter consisting only of pictures. Her eyes focused on a photo of a young man. His eyes were of the deepest blue and his hair very dark, which contrasted very nicely with his skin. He was wearing some kind of armour, from which she deduced he could be a prince. Under the picture, she could distinguish the letters _Endymion_. It must had been his name.

"Endymion, what a beautiful name!"

Beautiful landscapes came in her mind. Her imagination was going really far.

Suddenly, back in the reality she was living in, she reminded that Ami was waiting for her. She grabbed the book she needed and hurried to bring it to her.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is one of my first serious attempts of writing fanfiction. Next chapter will be entitled "Curiosity"._

_I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If you have any questions, feel free to note me. Thank you for reading!  
_


	2. Curiosity

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK ONE  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Curiosity**

***

Serenity returned to her lessons. However, her attention was focused on other things.

"Ami... how is the Earth Kingdom?"

"Princess... our lesson for today is the history of our _own_ kingdom", she emphasised, "Why would you ask me such a question anyway?"

"Because...", she said as she turned to have a view of that kingdom that she had always wanted to visit. "I heard a lot of things about it. In the distance, I can even see its castle. Our kingdoms are so close. Though, we've never been there."

"I do not know, princess. Let us change the subject. As I was telling you..."

"Have you ever been there?", she interrupted.

After a short period of good thinking, Ami answered shortly:

"No."

Grabbing her book and trying to change the subject, she added:

"Now would you please pay attention to what I am trying to say?"

Serenity nodded.

"It is very important to know this important facts I am trying to tell you."

The Princess sighed. Sometimes she wished not to be a princess. All she needed was a little freedom. To travel all over the world and to do whatever she wants to do. This was, however, impossible. And she knew it.

Her mind was absent. She couldn't get that picture out of her mind. She was somehow meant to visit that place and felt that a whole new world was waiting for her and had to be revealed.

***

Back in the Earth Kingdom, the Queen had great plans.

"What happens here?", she heard a voice behind her.

It was his son, Endymion. And he was amazed, whilst staring at the beautifully decorated room. All his servants were decorating the main hall of the castle and the ballroom, too. Each corner of it had its vase of fresh red roses, so fresh that anyone could feel their scent from the hall. The floor was shining and everything was of silver.

In the middle of the room, Queen Elana was pushing people around.

"Should I place this here, your Highness?", one of them asked.

"No, I think that is a better place.", she said, pointing with her finger to one of the huge windows of the room.

"Mother, what is going on?", he waited for an answer.

Endymion was puzzled. He had never seen the castle so bright.

"We're going to have a ball.", the queen answered, smiling, "We will invite all the girls from the kingdom and from other lands, too."

Endymion felt irritated and was about to roll his eyes, but forced himself not to. Was this the Queen's plan to find a fiance for him?

"Am I supposed to find the perfect girl this way?"

"Exactly!"

"I doubt it.", the young prince contested.

'How can I encounter love like this? How am I supposed to love someone I do not even know? How should I feel something for someone who probably wants nothing but my title?'

"You never know, son.", she encouraged him. "Why that sad look upon your face?"

Endymion sighed. He hated to be a prince. Just like Serenity, he longed for freedom. The last thing that he wanted was to have his life organized and to be forced to marry agains his will. And even if he had met someone special, that girl would probably be interested in him only as a prince, just like Beryl.

***

Serenity had just finished her daily training, which was keeping her busy for almost seven hours per day. It was nearly nine o'clock, the time she was supposed to go to bed. But she couldn't sleep and she knew she would not be able to keep her mind focused on her royal duties until she visited Earth. That book and all the things that she did not know were haunting her.

'What if I went there?', she jumped out of her skin.

She got up. Now she knew exactly what to do. Grabbing her cloak, she crept outside of the palace. She didn't know how she was supposed to get where she wished, but was considering that she would be back to the palace early in the morning if she left then. And after all, it was the best thing she could do.

The princess left the palace carefully and mended her way to Earth to find her destiny. Or maybe just to find the answers to her questions.

* * *

_Author's Note: Next chapter will be entitled "Meeting"._

_I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If you have any questions, feel free to note me. Thank you for reading!_


	3. Meeting

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK ONE  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Meeting**

**---**

Serenity felt like she had been walking for days. The land she was on was uninhabitated. No noise, no people, no nothing. She realised that she was at the boundary of the two kingdoms: hers and the one she was making to. The weather there was odd, compared to the lands where she had grown up. The sky was of a heavy gray colour, but it wasn't raining and it also did not look like it would.

An old man on a horse started to picture in front of her eyes through the dim.

'Thanks God', she thought, respiring.

As the man approached, she though that asking for help was the best thing she could do.

"Excuse me, kind man, could you tell me where I am? Is this the Earth Kingdom?"

The man stared at her blankly. Her hair was blonde. The fairest blonde. None of the earthlings were light-haired. And their complexion was way darker than hers. She looked like a fairy from a totally different world.

"No, young lady.", the man replied, "Follow the path through the forest. When you see lots of houses and shops, you will know that is the kingdom."

Serenity thanked him and continued her walk through the forest.

***

The Queen had finished the decoration of the ball room and the main hall of the castle.

"Endymion... son! Come and see how beautifully decorated everything is! We've got silver... and..."

Queen Elana knocked at the door of his son's room, for the _second _time.

Nothing.

She opened the door and saw no one inside.

'Where could he possibily be?'

"Does your Highness need me?"

It was Beryl. She was also searching for Endymion, her main centre of interest.

"No, it's alright Beryl. I was looking for my son... but it seems I've merely met him lately. Don't you think he is acting weird?"

"Oh, I think he could be in love, your Majesty."

"Love?"

Beryl was trying, as always, to win Queen Elana on her side.

"He probably denies this... but I know he is looking forward to our marriage."

"_Your_ marriage, Beryl?", eyebrows knitting, "He sure doesn't show signs of falling in love with you."

"Trust me, your Highness, all men act like that."

***

Endymion was wandering through his kingdom. This time, he was straggling from the castle further than he used to. He reached the centre of his kingdom. He had almost never gone that far from the castle. Endymion was risking to be easily recognized by people. What is more, it was not allowed to any member of the royal family to walk like this, with no guards through the kingdom. However, the Prince considered all these things. He was wearing casual clothes and a hat to hide his face.

***

Serenity reached the end of the forest. The view was spectacular, at least unordinary. Lots of cottages were surrounded by shops where she could see flowers, gifts, toys, clothes, paintings... And dresses, too! The princess had plenty of dresses in her wardrobe and still, none of them had that sophisticated tailoring. Almost all of them had gigot-sleeves and the skirts were made fuller by ruffles whereas Serenity's were simple and fitted just under her bust. Her shoulders were almost everytime bear.

Some sort of flowers brought into her attention. They looked familiar to her, although she was sure that they didn't grow on the Moon's lands.

"Excuse me, mister," she asked the florist, "what is the name of these flowers?"

"They are _roses_. Red roses. Would you like to buy some?"

At the same time, Endymion was admiring a beautiful painting at the next store. It was impossible not to notice the blonde girl next to him. She was the only one wearing a white dress and having her hair tied up in two buns. Besides, she had such fair complexion.

"I would surely like some of these in my vase. How much are they?"

"Three pennies each."

Serenity searched through her cloak's pocket and found ten coins, made of silver and handed them to the seller.

"Uhm... are these good?"

"I'm afraid not. These are not from our kingdom."

"Please take them, they are of silver. I do not have anything else to pay for."

After examining them careful, the man changed his mind.

"Oh, my, this _is_ silver! Alright... here.", handing three roses to her, "this makes 10 silver coins."

Endymion couldn't believe his eyes how the innocent girl beside him had been fooled by the seller. He decided to make justice.

"Keep your money.", he adressesed to the girl, "How dare you fool my friend?", taking his hat off, "Here. Take pennies and better not try this again."

The man almost freezed. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the Prince of Earth He knew he'd get in trouble if he protested.

"Excuse me. It will not happen again, your Majest..."

He was about to reveal the prince's real identity, when Endymion cut him short.

"Shut up and give me the roses I paid for."

The seller nodded.

"Come on, let's go."

Putting his hat on, Endymion grabbed the girl and the two of them moved away quickly.

"Watch out for sellers in this part of the kingdom. They would do anything to fool you."

Endymion had never seen someone like her in his whole life. Now, that she was standing in front of his eyes, the Princess looked even more beautiful. He was speechless.

Serenity was also marvelling at the young man. She had never seen before any man with such dark hair and dark blue eyes.

"Tell me, where are you from?", broking the silence, "I've never seen you before... in fact, you are the only blonde girl I've ever known. You look like an angel... or _princess_...", he chuckled.

"I am from other lands.", blushing, "My name is Serenity.", she extended her hand.

"Oh,", he started, "where have my manners gone? My name is Endymion."

"Endymion... nice to meet you.", smiling, "Your name sounds familiar."

"It's...", he babbled... "... a common name here."

Endymion took the princess on a walk, far from the bustling crowd, where anyone could figured out who he really was. After some minutes of talking and showing her beautiful places and the castle, too, Serenity asked him what the time was.

"Quite early. Near ten o'clock, I think."

'Ten o'clock?'

The princess suddenly remembered that she _was_ a princess.

"I am sorry, but I have to go."

"Wait... there is a ball tomorrow night, at the castle. I would be glad if you came."

She didn't nod. Nor shooked her head. Although she wanted very much to return on these lands, the young princess knew that she would probably not be able to slip away again.

"Goodbye!"

It was the only word she had breathed, before she ran hurriedly home.

* * *

_Author's Note: Next chapter will be entitled "Ball".  
_

_I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If you have any questions, feel free to note me. Thank you for reading!_


	4. Ball

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK ONE  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: Ball**

***

While Serenity seemed to forget and not to care about her royal life, four soldiers had been searching for the her in each and every corner of the palace.

"Princess, where have you been?"

"Like I told you, I needed to have some time by myself."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Having no liberty was the thing that Serenity hated the most in being a princess.

"Stop it.", she protested, "Is it so weird to go outside the palace for a walk?"

"Oh, come on, girls, she's right. You're being pushy.", Minako replied, "The princess needs to rest, so please leave her alone."

Minako was one of the few persons that understood Serenity's feelings. However, she felt that Serenity was lying.

Now that they were all alone and the girls had gone, she wanted to find out the truth.

"Thanks, Minako.", the Princess sighed.

"No problem. Now tell me,", her voice becoming serious, "where have you truly been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me. You did not sleep last night."

Silence. The princess couldn't lie one of her only friends. She couldn't tell her the whole truth, either.

"Princess, you know you can trust me.", Minako assured her.

The blonde soldier turned her head to Serenity's nightstand.

"What's with these flowers in this vase?"

'Oh, no, the roses!'

She forgot to hide them.

"I've been to Earth.", she confessed.

Minako remained surprised, not knowing what to say.

"Will you tell my mother?"

She refused to give an answer... but she couldn't betray her. Princess Serenity had always been a good help and a trustful friend.

"No. I won't.", she promised, "I'm your friend."

"Thanks, Minako."

"Princess...", leaving the room, "You shouldn't do that again. Good night."

Serenity was now alone. It was getting dark and she remembered about the ball. Despite her qualms of conscience, she decided to take the risk and go to the Earth for the second time.

What was so forbidden about the Earth Kindgom?

Opening her wardrobe, the princess chose a nice, blue dress with short sleeves.

'Fitting for a ball.", she thought.

***

It was the second night of ball. The first one had been a fiasco. The Queen had invited only girls from the upper rank. However, all of them had acted snobbishly, so Elana decided to invite now all girls from all lands, no matter they were poor or rich.

The Queen and the King were standing at the entrance of the ballroom, careful to make everybody feel good and greeting the guests.

Standing in a quiet corner, their son was talking with his friend, Motoki, and constantly searching with his eyes for the fair-haired girl he had met yesterday.

"So, how did last night go? Found someone?"

No answer.

"Endymion, who are you waiting for?", Motoki insisted.

"What makes you feel I am waiting for someone?"

"This is the third time I'm asking you the same question."

Endymion was absent minded and his friend realised that.

"What question?", raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Did you find... a girl... nevermind! I'm glad to be here. This place is full of good looking ladies.", laughing, "I wonder how you've managed to resist the temptation."

"Oh, come on, Motoki. They all want nothing but my title. You should know that."

"Sure, sure, I understand you.", smirking.

Endymion became somehow irritated by the conversation. The young prince excused himself that he needed some fresh air and went outside, in the front gardens of the castle, the only place where he could be alone.

Serenity also reached the front gardens and was wondering if it would be better if she had not entered the castle. She was wandering around, when she saw the figure of a tall man leaving the castle and looming in front of her eyes. She reckoned that it was the young man she had met. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

'Such formal clothes!', she thought.

At a first glance, she didn't even recognized him. Startling, she hid behind a tall bush.

Endymion was lost in his own thoughts as he slowly walked. All of a sudden, the deep silence had been broken by a rustle coming from the bush Serenity was hiding behind. As Endymion mended his way to the place the noise was coming from, Serenity felt her cheeks turning into a bright red and her body trembling when the silence had broke.

"Hey there...", with a wide smile on his face, "I'm glad you're here."

Serenity felt like no word would want to escape her lips.

"Have I scared you?"

Embarrassed, she shooked her head.

"Come on, I want to show you something.", smiling.

He took the young girl on a tour of the gardens, guiding her through the maze of flowers. The castle was huge. So was the outside of it. At the end of the path, Endymion showed her the flowers that she liked so much.

"Roses... am I right?", inhaling the sweet scent.

"Yes."

Endymion couldn't throw away this chance of finding out more about the misterious girl.

"Tell me about you, Serenity. Where are you from?"

"Moon Kingdom."

The girl began to describe her kingdom giving details on the weather, the lands and the main differences between their kingdoms, careful not to reveal her real identity. He was captivated by both the place she was describing and her beauty.

After long hours of talking, they both discovered that they had a lot in common. Both of them longed for freedom and needed someone to share their feelings with. Even though they knew so little about each other, in fact, they felt that they had known each other for years.

* * *

_Author's Note: And here's the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading!_

_ I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	5. Revelation

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK ONE  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"_

**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Revelation**

***

The sun had arisen upon the Moon. Serenity was deeply drowned in her own dreams, when the bright rays of sun woke the sleeping princess up. With a large smile on her face, the first thing that she recalled was the night she had spent on Earth the night before and the last words that the dark-haired prince had spoken, kissing her hand slighly: _"Will you come tomorrow night, please?"_

For the last days, these were the words that she had been hearing every night. She had been spending all her nights in the company of the Prince and she enjoyed every moment and every little talk._  
_

There was something familiar with his name, Endymion. Having the picture she had seen in the old history book on her mind, it suddenly dawned up on her that Endymion could be a prince. The Earth prince!

'No, it can't be!', she mused herself. Deep down in her heart, she hoped that she was wrong, knowing her mother would not allow a possible friendship between an Earth man and her daughter. A lot of scenarios came into her mind and she imagined how it would be like if Earth and Moon were the same and if she lived in that castle. The thought of having such beautiful gardens and Endymion by her side forever made her smile. Was she in love?

But soon she got back into the reality she was living in when she heard somebody knocking at the door.

"Who is it?", getting up and dressing.

"It's me."

She reckoned it was Minako's soft voice.

"Come in!", she replied.

Entering the room, Minako was surprised to see that the princess was still yawning. Had she overslept?

"What's with this yawn? It's almost the middle of the day.", pointing with her finger to the window, "And what a day! Come on, let's go outside!"

A puzzled look came upon the princess' face. Wasn't she supposed to have her geography lessons today?

"How about my daily routine? Training, lessons...", wonderingly.

"Forget about it!", Minako shouted joyfully, "The queen has left the castle. She will be back tomorrow."

***

In spite of the fact she had a free day, Serenity didn't seem to care too much about it. Her friend knew very well when something went wrong and this time demanded for an answer.

"Princess, you've been absent for all day. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"What's on your mind?"

As much as Serenity wished to keep the secret, she needed to confess it to someone. Though, she couldn't mention anything about Endymion.

"Yesterday... I went to a ball."

What was wrong about a ball? Minako was confused. But she made a connexion quickly.

"Wait a minute...", with a suspicious gaze in her eyes, "Does this have to do with the fact that you went to Earth two days ago?"

"Not only then. Yesterday, too. And today, again."

Serenity remembered that today Ami and Rei were on guard. What if she couldn't sneak off? All her questions would never receive an answer and all her hopes and dreams would be thrown away.

"Princess... you're getting yourself into a mess.", she warned her.

"But why is it prohibited? What do you know about the conflict between our kingdoms?"

"Not very much. But it has faded, in the course of time. Anyway, peace has not been signed for some reasons only your mother knows."

"Will you help me to get out of the palace again?"

Minako hesitated to give an answer.

"Please...", eyes widening, full of hope.

But of course she would help her. Who was her to shatter her dreams?

***

The day went on rapidly. Serenity spent almost all of her time trying to choose the perfect dress. In the end, she chose a white, silken dress with a lace corset.

It was about the time the ball started. With the help of her friend, which kept the two soldiers busy, the young girl managed to creep outside the palace once again.

***

Once she reached the Earth Kingdom and the castle, she saw no one outside, but couldn't enter. Her hair was truly outstanding, it could catch eyes easily. And the last thing she wanted was to be seen.

Endymion was standing at the entrance. Beside him, there stood Motoki, his friend. The prince was examining carefully every long-haired woman that entered. He had been thinking a lot about telling Serenity the truth, that he was a prince and promised himself that this will happen tonight.

Beryl was surprised that he hadn't invited her to dance with him until now. In fact, she had barely seen his face the night before. What if he had found another girl? She wanted so much to know what was the reason, but didn't want to act desperately.

***

Meanwhile, Endymion saw Serenity in the garden and they made eye contact.

"Prince Endymion!"

It was Beryl. He could distinguish that sharp and loud voice from a long distance.

'Not now...', he thought as she saw her approaching and the princess leaving. And did she call him _prince_ loudly, in front of Serenity? He wanted the blonde girl to find out who he is, his real identity, but not like this.

Endymion turned around for a second, enough for the princess to vanish into the crowd.

"Isn't it a beautiful song?", Beryl asked.

Endymion didn't even bother to answer. At the same time, fortunately, the queen was calling her.

"Oh, here you are, Beryl. I've been searching for you, I need your help with..."

"But, your majesty,", the green-eyed woman interrupted, "Endymion and I were about to dance..."

"Do you mind, son?"

"No,", Endymion insisted, "Go ahead!"

Just in time. The queen's interfering was sheer luck. Endymion watched the evil woman and his mother leave, sighing with relief.

"What if she heard Beryl calling me prince? What will she think about me?", turning to Motoki.

"You should have told her anyway, sooner or later... "

Sending him a wink, Motoki wished him good luck.

He hurried outside to catch Serenity but couldn't see her anywhere. He figured that she could be in the garden of roses and hoped that he was not wrong.

***

Endymion's guess was right. Serenity was standing by the fountain, playing with the water and watching its ripples. She saw someone approach and the reflection of Endymion's face got shape in the crystal-clear water.

"Who are you, truly?"

Endymion froze. So she knew it. He managed to get his voice back shortly and confess to her.

"Endymion, prince of Earth."

"Why didn't you tell me?", she protested.

"I'm not proud of my title."

Serenity couldn't blame him, she knew exactly how it feeled.

"That woman... was your fiance, right?"

Endymion was astonished. Did he saw a small blush on her cheeks? Was the petite girl jealous? But soon the shocked expression on his face turned into an uncontrollable laugh.

"Did I say something funny?", she wondered.

"Actually, you did.", he replied.

A slow unfamiliar music began to play.

"Would you like to dance?"

Serenity nodded.

"But I'm afraid I don't know how."

It was a traditional song. Surely the princess had no idea of its steps.

Endymion gently placed his left hand on her waist and with the other one he took hold of her right hand, sending a small shiver through her body.

"Let me show you. One, two.. three... one, two, three..."

He couldn't help but staring into her eyes. She felt so tiny in his arms. Earth people were taller and well-built and Endymion was no exception of this rule, so handsome that she couldn't help blushing at the very thought of it.

"Do you know why this ball is being held, Serenity?"

_Serenity_... no other name felt softer to his ears than this.

She shook her head.

"My parents want to find me a girl to wed."

"Oh, I see...", she grieved, assuming that the woman she had seen earlier was to be his future wife.

"And of all girls I've met before,", he continued, "you are the only one who managed to steal a dance from me."

"But... I'm not who you think I am..."

"It doesn't matter to me. Why marrying a princess, when simple girls like you make me feel special for who I am, not my title?"

Serenity pouted, her gaze falling on the ground. Would he deny her, if he found out she was a princess?

"Serenity, what happened? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just... that.... I _am_ a princess."

Endymion's jaw dropped. She was a princess. And she was from the Moon. He couldn't believe that she was the Moon Princess and that he had just made her feel bad. He couldn't think of anything good to say. The words just wouldn't come out his mouth.

"Then...", babbling, "I... don't mind spending my life with a princess like you."

Serenity felt a shiver as he bent towards her to wipe a small tear away and place a kiss on her lips. Before she could say something, the kiss deepened and their lips blended in a passionate lip-lock. The kiss broke, however, sooner than both of them wished to and the two lovers set apart. In fact, none of them would mind if they stayed like this for always.

"Serenity... there's something special about you.", caressing her face.

"And I think I'm falling in love with you, Endymion.'

Once again, he lifted her chin to catch her soft lips and taste them.

"Then, I should tell my parents..."

"And I, to my mother...", she added.

* * *

_Author's Note: My St. Nicholas present for you! __Next chapter will be entitled "Parents Denying". Enjoy! Oh, and you probably noticed that this chapter is longer than others. It also describes the moment when Endymion and Serenity fall in love with each other. _

_I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If you have any questions, feel free to note me. Thank you for reading!_


	6. Parents Denying

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK ONE  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6: Parents Denying  
**

***

It was still morning and the princess was awake, strolling through the palace gardens and contemplating. She had barely slept. What she did not know was that the queen had come back right after her leave and was surprised to see her daughter was not being home. She wanted to see her daughter and to ask for explanation.

Elana asked Minako to bring her daughter in her room. Minako serched for the princess in all chambers of the castle and didn't found her anywhere. In the end, she found Serenity in the gardens and called her name.

"Serenity! Princess!"

The princess turned her head at the hearing of her name.

"What is it, Minako?", she asked.

"Princess, why did you stay so long yesterday?"

Serenity distinguished the worried look in her friend's eyes. She assumed that something went wrong.

"I'm sorry, Minako, I didn't realise how fast the time flew.", she flushed at the thought of last night.

She realised she didn't have any valid reason to hide this from her friend anymore, now that she was going to make it official.

"Minako... I fell in love yesterday."

Minako blinked with surprise.

"You... what?"

"With the most handsome and kindest man I've ever met.", she continued, "He didn't even know I am a princess. He loves me for real, Minako..."

"Who is he?"

"Prince Endymion... of the Earth."

Minako's eyes widened. She knew of the conflict between Earth and Moon. Could this be an opportunity to set things right? Or should it be a reason for troubling? She tried to hide any trace of concern in her voice. Love was a familiar feeling to her and was aware of the fact that Serenity did not need to hear her negative underthoughts.

"That's wonderful, princess, maybe now the peace between our kingdoms will be established."

Serenity nodded.

"But you'll have to tell your mother. She is waiting for you."

"My mother? Is she here?"

"Yes. She returned last night, after you had left. And I have to tell you, she has been worried about your absence."

"Oh. Do you think she will agree with our love?"

"I don't know, princess. I truly hope so..."

Serenity pouted.

"Don't worry. Think positive! Come on, go!"

Minako's encouragament cheered her up for a moment. Hurriedly, the princess grabbed her dress with her hands and mended her way to her mother's room.

***

"Mother, did you want to see me?", opening the door, a little mistrusful.

"Come in, Serenity.", the queen ordered.

Serenity didn't know what reaction to expect from her mother. Her tone was cold. It could be because she was worried, or angry on her daughter for not telling her about last night.

"Where have you been, my darling?"

The princess went for a turn and approached her mother. They were standing face to face now.

"This I wanted to tell you."

The queen waited for an answer.

"I've been to Earth.", she confessed.

"Serenity... I've told you so many times _not_ to."

Serenity gulped. After seconds of silence, time in which she avoided to look straight in her mother's eyes, the princess managed to get her voice back.

"At a ball...", on an anxious tone, "I... I fell in love, mother!"

"And who's the lucky man?", raising one eyebrow.

"Endymion, prince of Earth."

Queen Elana couldn't believe her ears. From all men, why did she have to choose him?

"I will not allow you to see him again!", she shouted with fury.

"Mother, please!", she begged.

"Don't even try to make me change my mind!"

Serenity turned back and slammed the door behind her.

Back in her room, she ploked on her bed and burst out crying, tears starting to pool into her eyes.

***

Endymion was also having a though time trying to tell their parents the whole truth.

In her attempts to make the queen believe that she was the right woman for his son, Beryl almost coaxed Elana that Endymion was in love with her, too, but won't admit it. She and the queen were talking about this, when Endymion stepped inside the room.

"Mother, I need to speak to you.", he stated firmly, "In _private_."

"Beryl, could you live us alone?"

"But, your majesty..."

"Please!", the queen emphasised.

Although she wanted so much to listen to the small talk, Beryl had no choice but to obey.

"As you wish, your highness."

Now that they were alone, Endymion could speak his mind.

"What's the matter, son?"

"Mother, I found a girl.", he answered.

The queen smiled. She was almost sure that the dark-haired woman was his beloved.

"Son, that's great! I knew that you and Beryl..."

"Mother, it's not Beryl.", he contested.

Not Beryl? If not her, then who could be _the one_?

"Then, tell me, who?"

"Princess Serenity of the Moon.", he stated, strongly.

The smile on Elana faded. Was the union of two future rulers from two different kingdoms possible?

"Are you aware of the fact that a peace treaty should be signed, first of all?"

"Yes.", Endymion nodded.

"This is quite impossible."

"Please, mother!", he begged.

"Let me think about it and discuss it with yor father."

* * *

_Author's Note: Next chapter will be entitled "Runaway"._

_I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If you have any questions, feel free to note me. Thank you for reading!_


	7. Runaway

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK ONE  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7: Runaway**

***

Endymion was in the blues. Obviously, his mother's reaction brought him down. He knew now that a possible love between Serenity and him was forbidden and could not come up with a solution, no matter how hard he tried. Endymion was beginning to feel that he would better break up. The prince didn't want to see her suffer. The sooner, the better, he thought. On the other hand, how was he supposed to forget her? He desperately wanted to see her again and hold her tight in his arms. Although they had been separated for only a few hours, not even for a day, he ached for her soft lips and for her deep blue eyes gazing into his.

Finally, Endymion decided to find Serenity and announce their break up. So he left the castle careful not to be seen and headed to the Moon Kingdom.

Endymion did not expect to encounter any difficulty, but the road was very long. He had to pass the forest, which took him a lot of time. He knew that he crossed the boundary of the two kingdoms when he drew out from the forest and saw the sun shining brightly. The weather was remarkable. No fog, no rain and very warm. He couldn't see any mountains at distance, only hills.

After almost one hour of walking, Endymion could distinguish a small village. He had thought many times that he saw Serenity. All people had fair hair and skin, just like her princess. Though, the beauty of his Serenity was beyond them all.

With the help of some inhabitants, Endymion got an idea of where the palace was located and, following a windy road, the prince reached where he wanted to.

To his surprise, no one was at the entrance. Slipping in the gardens, he took a quick glance of the palace and searched for Serenity's balcony.

***

It was almost midnight and Serenity was resting her head on the bed. She was in a melancholic mood, meditating. The taste of Endymion's lips on hers almost disappeared and she was beginning to feel lonely. From all men on this world, why did she have to fall in love with the prince of Earth?

The princess thought that she had heard someone calling her name on a familiar voice. Getting up, she stepped out on the balcony and exclaimed with surprise when she laid her eyes on Endymion.

"Endymion!"

"Serenity!", he hailed, "Could you come down here for a moment?"

Serenity's balcony had stairs that led outside, so there was a connection between her room and the garden. Still wondering how did Endymion enter the palace and a bit nervous, the princess tore downstairs. She stoppped in front of him, asking for an explanation.

"How come you are here?"

"There was no one at the entrance.", he answered.

Serenity remembered that all of the four soldiers were in her mother's room, probably ordering them to keep an eye on her.

She thrown herself into his arms, longing for his embrace.

Her eyes closed, the message was very clear. She needed him to kiss her. Endymion got the message and cupping her cheek in his hand, Endymion placed his lips over hers, the two lovers losing themselves into each other.

Endymion hated to break the moment, but he realised that he made a mistake. The prince was supposed to deny their love and he had just showed her his love.

"My parents do not agree with our love, Serenity."

Endymion took notice of the fact that her eyes were a little puffy. How could he act coldly towards her when she needed him by her side?

"Serenity, have you cried?", he asked, rising her chin up to gain eye-contact.

Avoiding to look straight into his eyes, the princess nodded shyly.

"My mother doesn't think it is good to see you anymore."

Now was the difficult part. How to tell her that they could not see each other again when she was already sad?

"Serenity, I think we should better not see each other anymore. I think our love is wrong, too."

The little princess protested.

"Endymion.. I couln't live without..."

Before she finished the sentence, Endymion covered her mouth with his hand. Words were useless and could not change anything.

"Apparently there is no way we could be together. Forget what I've said, Serenity, and the time we've spent. Forget me..."

Serenity's eyes depressed in the ground.

"How? Tell me, how..."

This question trapped him. Endymion didn't know the answer, since he could not figure out himself how.

"Don't be silly.", he answered, coldly.

"Maybe I mean nothing to you."

Her eyes lowered as she pouted.

"That's not it.", he cut her short.

Endymion let go of her princess and recoiled.

"I have to go now."

"Endymion... don't go...", she sighed for him.

But she couldn;t do nothing but watch him leave.

***

Meantime, Minako told Ami, Rei and Makoto the when and how of it.

Serenity returned in her room.

---

The next day, the four soldiers found out about the things that had happened.

"He what?"

Serenity nodded in confirmation.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for saying this.", Ami assured her.

"Yeah,", Minako added, "maybe he wanted to protect you from suffering."

The princess was confused. She didn't know what to believe anymore. All she knew was that she had never felt the sour taste of being rejected.

***

"You what?"

Endymion felt a feeling of guilt ran through his veins.

"Don't you think you've been to harsh with her?", Motoki asked.

Endymion was confused, too. Had he made a mistake?

***

Serenity took her white horse from the royal stables, named Moonshine, careful not to be seen and ran away.

At the palace, she had her mother who didn't understand her. She had also been rejected by the one she loved. Oh, how she wished she was not a princess.

* * *

_Author's Note: Next chapter will be entitled "Reconciliation"._

_I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If you have any questions, feel free to note me. Thank you for reading!_


	8. Reconciliation

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK ONE  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8: Reconciliation  
**

***

"Do you think that I've been too cold towards her feelings?"

"I do not think that this is the most suitable word, your majesty.", Ami answered.

Queen Elana felt guilty. She and her daughter had always been closed and open to each other and now she didn't even allow her daughter to say anything in her defense.

"Tell Rei to bring her here. I need to talk to her."

"That is a good idea, my queen."

***

Not even bothering to knock at the door and anxiously, Rei, Ami and Makoto entered the room, shouting:

"The princess has gone!"

"What?", Minako and the queen cried out.

"I can't find her anywhere!", Rei stated, with fear in her voice.

"And Moonshine is not in the stables.", Ami added.

The queen collapsed on her chair.

"What have I done?", rising her hand to her mouth, in a worried way.

A glow of hope brightened Minako's face. She knew where the princess was. She needed love, where else could she be?

"Do not worry, your highness, I will find her.", she reassured the queen, "And this I promise to you."

***

Endymion was doing his royal daily chords, trying to forget Serenity by forcing himself to work hardly and was now signing lots of papers, when he was told by a servant that a young girl was willing to meet him. By his account, she had golden hair and blue eyes.

Was Serenity that girl?

"Tell her, whoever is she, I am busy. No one is to disturb me."

The servant srtepped out of the room and returned on the hall where Mianko was waiting.

"I'm sorry, miss, but the prince won't..."

Before the man finished his words, Minako blew in, the servant trying to stop her, and opened the door of Endymion's room.

"Are you prince Endymion?", she asked all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I could not stop her."

The prince was astonished. She wasn't Serenity.

"It's alright, leave us alone.", he ordered.

"Yes, I am.", as the door behind them closed, "Who are you?"

"Serenity's best friend and one of the four soldiers of Moon."

Endymion jumped out of his skin at the hearing of the princess' name.

"Serenity? Is she alright?"

Minako didn't find her words. The silence that had laid did nothing but proved him what a huge mistake he had made.

"Tell me!", he begged.

"I do not know. She ran away. I can't find her anywhere. I thought that she might be with you."

Endymion's gaze dropped on the floor, with guilt.

"It's only my fault..."

"Don't blame yourself. Instead, let us find her!"

She was right, just sitting there would not solve anything. The prince took his black horse, named Tempest, and went to search for her.

***

Endymion saw a white horse coming from the forest and followed the path where it came from. If it came from the left side of the river that lead to the forest, then his Serenity could be in the forest.

He searched with his eyes for a girl with fair hair and skin and saw his Serenity lying numbly on the ground, from which he deduced that she had fainted or fallen off her horse. He reached for her and called her name loudly but she wouldn't open her eyes or say anything.

Endymion froze. Was she still alive? But he felt her breathing and her heart beating.

'Thanks God!', he thought.

Though, she was cold. Endymion took off his cloak and wrapped it around Serenity, covering her bare shoulders. He raised the princess in his arms and took her to the nearest chalet that he could see.

Endymion took a quick glance inside through the window. The door was open. Apparently, no one lived in.

He crossed the threshold. The chalet wasn't large at all, but it had a bed and a fireplace that hadn't been lighten for many time.

Endymion reached the edge of the bed and slowly let go of Serenity, placing her on the linen, her had in the centre of the pillow. He hurried outside to grab some wood to light the fireplace.

***

Later, he was sitting next to his beloved.

"Serenity", he whispered, "I'm sorry", cupping her cheek in his hand and carressing her face.

If there was something he strongly wished for now, it was that his Serenity would open her eyes.

Her eyes slowly opened. Through her heavy eyelids, Serenity was surprised to see she was in an unfamiliar place and that beside her stood the one and only Endymion whom she loved and that denied her love.

"Endymion... where am I?"

Endymion smiled with joy and happiness filled his soul.

"Serenity... I'm so glad..."

"Endymion...", she cut off, "why did you say such things?"

"You look tired", covering her lips, "you should rest for a while."

"Endymion, don't you love me anymore?", half question, half plea.

This time she demanded for an answer.

"I still love you.", he averted.

She smiled broadly, but with a confused look on her face, raising her eyebrowes in puzzlement.

"This I will explain later. For now, you should sleep a while."

***

The princess was feeling better and was ready to return home. He had told and explained her everything, the both lovers had made up. The prince was sure of his feelings and was ready to confess their love to Queen Elana and ask for her daughter's hand, no matter how much he risked.

Endymion lifted her in his arms and on his horse with him in front of her and her hugging him tightly from behind.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yey! Holiday! Happy holidays! One more chapter and the first book is finished!  
_

_I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If you have any questions, feel free to note me. Thank you for reading!_


	9. Peace

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK ONE  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9: Peace**

***

Queen Serenity was waiting anxiously for an answer. The door opened and the blonde soldier made the scene. The Queen rose from her chair.

"Did you find her?", she asked, her voice trembling.

"No.", Minako answered shortly.

"What have I done, Minako?", walking nervously through the room, "All these because of my pride, I couldn't forget what happened between Moon and Earth!"

"Do not worry, my Queen, I am sure she will come back."

In spite of the fact that Minako was so eager to find out what had happened in the past, she knew that the last thing the Queen wished to talk about was this, so she decided that it would be better to leave her alone.

Sooner or later, she would confess, anyway. Lately, Queen Serenity had been thinking a lot of her past and the memories seemed to had overwhelmed her.

In her worries, the Queen did not even notice that there was someone at the entrance of the palace. It was Endymion, carrying Serenity in his arms.

The door opened again, this time for Ami to announce that the Princess was back. Queen Elana startled with joy at the hearing of the good news and just could not believe her ears.

"Bring her here!", the ruler ordered, 'Thanks Goodness!', she thought silently.

However, Ami did not mention that her daughter didn't come alone.

***

Someone knocked at the door and the Queen presumed that it was her daughter.

"Come in!", the Queen answered with happiness, but when she saw the face of Endymion, her face turned to a perplexed expression, as she immediately recognized him as the Prince of Earth.

His appearance was truly unexpected.

"Prince Endymion!", the Queen exclaimed in surprise, "How is she? What happened?", laying her eyes on the Princess, whose eyes were still closed.

"She is fine, do not worry, your majesty. She has just fallen asleep.", placing her on the bed.

At the hearing of voices, the Princess woke up, opening her eyes.

"Mother...", she whispered.

"Oh, I'm so glad I found you. Are you alright?", the Queen sighed with relief.

Endymion felt like his presence here was useless in this family reunion. After what he had done, he was expecting at least a little _thank you_.

"I'm fine, mother, thanks to Prince Endymion.", she added, on a sleepy voice.

***

Endymion was on the verge of leaving, when Queen Serenity stopped him on the hall.

"Prince Endymion!", she called his name.

"Yes... your majesty...", turning his head, confused.

"Tell your parents that I expect them to come tomorrow to sign a peace treaty."

Endymion was shocked. Obviously, he waited for an explanation.

"I do not wish to make the same mistakes as I did in the past."

He nodded in agreement. Although he didn't understand much of what Queen Serenity had said, but it did not matter. All that mattered to him was that he was going to be with his beloved princess and nothing, apparently, could tear them apart again.

***

When her mother recounted Serenity what she had told to the Prince of Earth, the Princess did not know if she was supposed to be overjoyed or puzzled.

"Mother, are you serious?", Serenity exclaimed.

"Yes, I am.", she smiled.

"Does this mean that I can be with Endymion forever, mother? Is he still here?"

"No, he left. Now take it easy and let's see what happens next. You'd better rest. You have your whole life to be with him, my dear."

***

Back in the Earth Kingdom, Endymion was trying to convience his parents of the advantages that this peace would bring about.

"There are hundreds of people from Earth who want peace. Some have their family in the Moon Kingdom and can not visit their relatives because of this.", turning his head to the King, " Don't you think that they suffered enough... Father..."

"That's alright with me. I think our son is right, Elana. A possible alliance with Moon would bring us advantages."

Queen Elana knew next to nothing of the conflict between Moon and Earth, but all this time she had hoped that his son would marry Beryl. This was her only reason to deny.

"Fine then.", the Queen finally ceased, pointing to the King to leave her alone with his son.

The King obeyed.

"Thank you, mother.", he smiled, "Queen Serenity is expecting us to come tomorrow."

"But you have to promise me that you will marry Beryl."

"What?"

Endymion was trapped. He loved Serenity, but more than that, peace between the two kingdoms was necessary. If his parents would not come tomorrow, then there would be a high chance for a war to break out.

In the end, the Prince came to an agreement.

"Alright. When I come back, I will take care of the preparations of the engagement ball.", the Queen added.

***

The big day arrived. Endymion declined to come along and locked himself in his room all day, refusing to eat anything or receive any visitor.

***

The King was pleased to meet Serenity, but the Queen was reserved and did not make any comments. Inside the Conference Room, Queen Serenity, Queen Elana and King Eos were signing papers.

Outside, the Princess was waiting anxiously for an answer, wondering at the same time why Endymion did not also come with his parents.

After lots of minutes of waiting, the rulers of both kingdoms stepped out of the room and shook hands.

"It was a pleasure.", Queen Serenity stated.

After the rulers of Earth left, the Princess was still waiting for an answer:

"Done!", the Queen assured her daughter.

***

This was sheer luck, Serenity thought. She had never imagined that this would be so easy. It was the end of the day. And what a day!

She laid on her bed, dreaming of how her life with Endymion, in that wonderful kingdom she had always liked, would be. All she needed now was to wait and see what happens.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm back! Happy New Year! And back to the story, the next chapter was supposed to be included in the next book, but I'll have to think about it._

_I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If you have any questions, feel free to note me. Thank you for reading!_


	10. Engagement

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK ONE  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"

* * *

_**CHAPTER 10: Engagement**

***

The next day, rumors were spread around the both kingdoms that peace had been signed and that Prince of Earth was to marry a certain girl, also.

Serenity was wandering through the palace, when she heard some servants talking about the marriage of the future King of Earth.

'So soon...', she thought. Endymion was finally announcing their marriage. However, she could not stop believing that something wasn't right. It did not sound like she was the one who was to marry him.

***

In her room, Queen Serenity was reading a letter of invitation to the engagement ball, when her daughter, without even knocking at the door, blew in. Queen Serenity tried to hide the invitation and forced herself a broad smile on her lips.

"Mother, what is going on?", she inquired.

"Nothing, my dear. Why do you think that there's something wrong?"

Then the Princess saw it all. Her suspicion was confirmed by the gaze of the Queen's eyes.

"What's that in your hand?"

She darted at the letter in her mother's hand and started to read it.

_[...] Prince Endymion and Beryl have the honour to invite you at their engagement ball that will take place tomorrow night at the castle. [...]  
_

"Alright, what's the deal? Is this a joke?"

The Queen did not answer.

"Who's this Beryl, anyway? It's stupid!", she protested.

Initially, she kept telling her mind that this was a bad joke or a dream, more like a nightmare. But her mother's sad glance could do nothing than emphasise the truth in what she was mostly afraid of.

Serenity was taken aback. Tears began to pool into her eyes. Was this love just an illusion? Had he forgotten her so fast?

***

The great hall and the ball room were once again shiny and beautifully decorated. This whole thing reminded Endymion of the first time he met the Princess, the time when they danced at the ball and their first kiss.

And now it was all over. He would never have the chance to hold her in his arms again.

He retired in his room, took a seat at his desk and grabbing a paper began to write a letter. After lots of attempts, Endymion managed to find his words and finish it.

Then he called a servant.

"I want you to go to the Moon Kingdom and give this to Princess Serenity."

The servant obeyed, placed the letter along with the others on a plate. On his way to leave the castle, Beryl bumped into him, of course, after she spied on Endymion. The letters fell from his plate and carefully, the wicked woman grabbed Endymion's to prevent it from being sent and read by the princess that stole his heart.

***

The day of the ball came too fast for Endymion. He did not receive any answer from his beloved. Why hadn't she replied to him at least?

"Did you want to see me, Endymion?"

It was Motoki.

"Motoki, finally. Thank goodness I found you."

"Is it true?", he blinked in surprise, "I've heard the news. You don't like Beryl, do you?"

"Of course not.", he reassured him, "It's a long story. Anyway,", rising from his chair, "that's why I've sent for you. I want you to give her this letter. I've sent her another one yesterday, but I don't know if she got it. I didn't even have time to explain her what's happening. And I can't leave the castle, my mother would stop me for sure."

"Sure, you can count on me.", he patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Motoki. You are a good friend, indeed. Take care."

Motoki carefully slipped outside the castle without being seen and took Endymion's horse, which was faster.

***

Later in the night, Serenity was told by Minako that someone wanted to see her. Although she had no intention of meeting anyone and was not in the mood for any kind of talk, Minako told her that the visitor insisted on meeting her, saying that it was important.

Motoki was waiting outside, praying that she would accept talking to him.

A thin silhouette with long, blonde hair made its appearance and he made a bow.

"Princess Serenity..."

He immediately understood how Endymion fell in love with her. She was by far the most beautiful girl he had laid eyes upon.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Motoki and I am Endymion's friend."

Hearing this name hurt so much. Serenity couldn't say anything. But she swallowed hard and asked for confirmation:

"Then is it true? Will he marry that girl?"

Motoki couldn't find anything good to say. Instead, he showed her the letter.

"He... gave me this."

Although she was shaking with nervousness, the Princess grabbed the letter and opened it, silently reading it.

_Dear Serenity, I do not even know how to begin this letter. So many had happened. I want you to know that I didn't choose to marry this woman. It is my duty, as future King of Earth, to do so. I beg that you forgive me. I will never forget you. You're in my heart. Forever._

"So he still cares about me... Then, why is he doing this?"

"I honestly do not know his reasons, but I assure you that it has to be something serious to make him marry that woman."

"Though, I can not do anything."

"Oh, yes, you can!", he cut her off, "The ball hasn't started yet."

***

From her balcony Queen Serenity watched as her daughter got onto her horse.

"Serenity, where are you going?", she shouted.

"He loves me, mother! I'm going to the ball!"

"Don't worry, my Queen, she will be alright.", Minako added from the Queen's back.

***

The ball started. Endymion was waiting for his friend, but he wouldn't show off. Beryl was insistent. The Prince wanted do anything to get rid of her and enjoy a moment alone, but anywhere he was going she would follow him.

"You don't have to search for me, Endymion. I am right here."

"I was no looking for you.", on a cold voice.

"Won't you dance with your future wife?"

"Beryl, don't make me say it again. I do not love you! If you care at least a little for me, break the engagement."

"Don't be silly! You didn't promise this to me, but to your mother."

Endymion sighed. He did not know if he wished this night to end or not. Oh, how much he wished to see Serenity again, at least for a moment. Eveything reminded him of her. From the roses surrounding him, to every blonde woman he saw.

***

Just in time, the Princess reached the castle, her arrival unnoticed. Motoki leaded her through a secret corridor, Serenity shaking with nervousness.

The ceremonial began and, as the tradition required, Endymion had to give a bouquet of roses to his future wife.

"Here it is. Go through this door.", pointing with his finger.

"Thank you, Motoki. It's been very kind of you."

"Good luck!", he smiled.

The Prince was about to give the flowers to Beryl, when all eyes turned to the corner where a mysterious girl made the scene.

Endymion spotted immediately the slender figure with blue eyes and wavy light hair. How could he not notice this familiar silhouette?

Serenity approached slowly, feeling her cheeks reddening from emotion. Endymion turned to her and as they stood face to face, he handed the bouquet to the Princess. A slow music played in the background.

Everyone applauded, the Queen and Beryl smirking, as the two lovers mended their way outside, on the balcony, far from the people around them and back in their perfect world of dreams.

The Prince didn't know what to say. Nor the Princess. He didn't want to break the moment. All they could do was staring into each other's eyes, like the whole universe ceased to exist.

The music stopped for a moment.

"I thought you wouldn't come. You didn't replied to my letter..."

"I didn't receive any", she replied, confused.

But there was no time for explanations. She was there and that was all that mattered.

"Shall we dance?", as a new song started to play.

Grabbing her waist, they lost themselves in each other's arms, like they did the first time they had danced together.

At the end of the night the two lovers were gazing in each other's eyes, like a whole new world would be revealed from now on.

"I love you, Serenity.", he whispered in her ears.

Although she heard it before and it was now a familiar feeling, the Princess could not avoid her cheeks blushing. He found her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, wanting and longing for him. Endymion cupped her rosy cheek in his hand and bent down to kiss her, this time they tasted the bitter taste of parting.

"I love you, Endymion. Don't ever leave me."

And here they were. Together. Forever, they hoped. Starting a new life.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here it is, the end of the first book! Thank you all for your reviews. If you have any questions for me, don't hesitate to ask!  
_

_I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If you have any questions, feel free to note me. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
